The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Displaying content to users is a common practice of conventional systems. For example, a system may provide for the display of content on mobile devices of one or more users (e.g., utilizing a single page display technique). Unfortunately, techniques for displaying content and allowing navigation of such content have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of navigating content displayed as a single page may be impractical. For example, a system may pre-render an entire volume of content into the single page display, which may prove to be time and resource intensive. In another example, the system may add a plurality of content placeholders to the single page display and render them later, which may also be costly in terms of time and resources. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the navigation and display of content on a single page display.